


Fight and Flight

by Imhilien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Episode: s05e08, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Michael is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Chloe may have been kidnapped by Michael, but she did get something in return. AU Drabble.Written for The Snowflake Challenge #11 - Create a new fanwork.
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fandom Snowflake Challenge





	Fight and Flight

When Michael abducted her, Chloe had resisted. But he was an angel, a manic grin on his face and she couldn’t escape.

Eventually, dark wings erupted from his back, Michael simply grabbing her around her waist. Chloe scratched at a wing before he sniggered and both of them vanished. 

Chloe’s final scream echoed in the apartment.

They arrive in a dim cave, Chloe collapsing to the ground in disorientation on being released.

“Oh, relax,” Michael grumbled, dragging her to a cell. “For now!”

Alone in the cell, Chloe shakily opened up her hand… looking at the dark feather glittering there.

FINIS


End file.
